Innocence is Lost-- A Riarkle Fanfiction
by RilayaTrash
Summary: Farkle has invited Riley over after school to share something private with her. I wonder what it could be...? WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT (I think this needs this label just saying)


Riley stood outside the school, waiting for Farkle. He had asked her to wait up for him after school. Charlie was already long gone; he usually left the school pretty quickly. Besides, what did she have to lose? After 10 minutes, Farkle finally walked through the front door of the school. He was dressed in his black pullover and his black beanie. Man, how she really liked his beanie...  
"Hey, Riley, sorry it took me so long. I had to do some cleaning in the chemistry lab."  
"Of course you did, you're always so helpful around school, Farkle." She said with a smile.  
"Okay, so I know I asked you to meet me outside the school, but can we actually head over to my place? I feel like it's more private there." He confessed.  
"Sure thing!" She replied cheerily. She wondered what was so important that Farkle could only tell her in private. The pair walked to Farkle's house, talking about the day's events.  
When they arrived at Farkle's house, they went straight to Farkle's room. Riley barely had any time to say hello to Farkle's father. Farkle closed the door behind them. Riley could tell that he was nervous.  
"Farkle... what's wrong?" A concerned look appeared on her face as she stared at Farkle.  
Farkle, who was pacing, stopped and turned to her. He looked her directly in the eyes and walked over to her, not breaking his gaze. She looked back at him with the same intense nature.  
She quietly spoke, "Farkle..."  
And at that moment, Farkle placed a hand on the small of Riley's back, pulling her close. He closed his eyes and kissed her. Unlike the first time they had kissed, he was prepared. He knew exactly what to do. He kissed her passionately, all of his bottled up love being released in that moment. He was suprised to feel Riley kissing back with the same intensity. She grabbed his arm, kissing with more force. This took Farkle aback at first, but he quickly regained composure. He pushed them back, towards his bed. He took his free hand and placed it at the bottom of Riley's dress, which was pretty short. He ran his hand up the skirt, pulling it up, and placing his hand on her bare waist. Riley did absolutely nothing to stop him. She even seemed to enjoy it. After a minute or two more of kissing, Riley let go of Farkle's arm and placed a hand on her waist, where his hand already was.  
"Do... It..." She spoke between kisses.  
That's all Farkle needed. They stopped kissing for a few moments, and Farkle pulled the dress off Riley, tossing it aside. He stepped back to take a good look at her. She had a dark red bra on with black lace lining the top. Her panties matched the bra to a T.  
"Somebody came prepared." Riley noticed a different tone in Farkle's voice. It was almost... animalistic. And she loved it.  
"Yes, I did." She smiled seductively.  
"You're not as innocent as everyone thinks, huh Tuts?" Farkle chuckled.  
"Neither are you!" She giggled.  
Farkle gave her a seductive glare and came close again, "Now... how's about we try a little... experiment?"  
"Ooo, what kind of experiment?" She asked, giving him a look of innocence.  
He leaned in close and whispered, "Let's see how long it takes me to get you to cum." The devilish grin that followed would've made old Riley run in terror.  
Riley moved up onto the bed, getting comfortable. Farkle moved on top of her, only inches from her face.  
"Is it okay if I take of my beanie?" He asked.  
"You can take off anything you want..." She replied, "Though, you look hotter with the beanie on."  
"Oh, you and you quirks... but that's what we all love about you." He smiled.  
He pulled off his clothes, all except for the beanie. Riley took off her bra and underwear. Farkle readied his penis, and slowly inserted it into Riley's vagina.  
"Mhmm" She whined.  
He started moving in a back and forth motion, making sure he wasn't going to fast.  
After a minute or so, Riley spoke up.  
"Faster." She said.  
Farkle did as he was told and sped up his movement. Riley moaned in delight.  
"Don't... stop..." She spoke between breaths.  
He kept progressively quickening his pace.

He could feel her vaginal walls tightening.  
"Farkle... I'm... about to-" Before Riley could finish her sentence, she let out a rather loud moan, as the white fluid came from her. Farkle slowed to a stop, both of them breathing heavily. Both of them picked up their scattered clothing and put it back on.  
When they both had finally caught their breath, Farkle said, "That didn't take very long, now did it?"  
"No it didn't. You're really good, Farkle."  
"You're not so bad yourself." He replied. Suddenly, a sadder look played across his face.  
"Is something wrong?" Riley asked.  
"I know that right after sex isn't a good time... but you know that I love you more than anything, right?" He asked.  
"Of course I do. I wouldn't let just anyone sleep with me, you know!" She laughed lightheartedly.  
He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll always be here for you, Riley."  
"I know," She placed a kiss on his cheek, "I love you, Farkle."  
"And I love you."


End file.
